One Date With Me
by 1Phantom Pherax2
Summary: Beast Boy asks Raven out on a date! Will their first one end in a disaster? A romantic comedy brought to you by Phantom Pherax! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Beast Boy asks Raven out on a date! Will their first one end in a disaster? A romantic comedy brought to you by Phantom Pherax! Enjoy!**

_**THIS IS A ROMANTIC COMEDY BETWEEN BEAST BOY AND RAVEN. IF YOU DO NOT LIKE THAT PAIRING OR FIND IT DEPLORABLE, THEN DO NOT READ. TURN BACK NOW AND DON'T FLAME! TERRA IS NOT INVOLVED, NOR WILL SHE BE. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED SO IF YOU CONTINUE READING enjoy!**_

**A/N:** Well, this is my first Teen Titans fiction, so I hope everyone that reads this enjoys it very much. It's a change for good **young** Phantom Pherax, isn't it? But I'm all about the BB and Rae love, so I just had to try my hand at a straight romantic comedy! Anyway, read and review. It's always great to hear from readers.

"One Date With Me"

_Now ownership._

**X1**

Pulling his shoulders back he breathed in, but forgot to breath out and his face turned blue over its normal green. He doubled over once again as he found himself in the very same spot he always seemed to end up in. He would get the nerve up one second, but once he stood in front of her door it went flying out the T tower. "Why does this keep happening to me?" he wondered. "I just want to ask her…" the door slid open and he jumped back.

"Ask me what?" demanded Raven standing before him with her hood shadowing her face. Beast Boy swallowed hard, his knees shaking under his weight, and his hand went flying behind his head. "N-nothing!" he exclaimed nervously. "I was just talking…to myself! Yeah, that's it."

A brow raised on Raven's forehead. "You said you wanted to ask 'her'. So why were you standing outside my door if it's not me you wanted to ask?"

If he hadn't died of embarrassment at that very moment, then he was sure he could die of a heat stroke. His face now sported a red instead of a blue color. He wanted to walk away, but the way she stared at him demanding an answer made him unable to move. It had been a long while since the last time he realized…he was scared of her. "Be-because!" he blurted out trying desperately to dig himself out of the whole he'd somehow gotten himself into.

"I wanted your…advice! So, can I get your advice on something?" He smiled at her.

She continued to stare at him. "No I do not think your jokes are funny and I never will."

He sweat-dropped laughing nervously. "That's not what I was going to ask you." "Then what is it?" Beast Boy's hand moved down to his side and he breathed in and out this time slowly.

"There's this, uhm, girl I like…a lot. I don't know how she feels about me and I really, _really_ wanna ask her out." He began scratching his own hand averting his gaze as if he were trying to find anything else that moved so the conversation would turn away from him. "So…how do I go about doing that? Asking her out I mean. How do I do that?"

"The same way you go about doing anything else Beast Boy." Raven told him apathetically. "Just be honest with her and tell her you like her. Ask her out and if she doesn't run away from you because you pull one of your lame jokes then you might have a chance with her."

"So how about it then?" Beast Boy wondered. "Will you go out with me Raven?"

For a heart throbbing moment of silence Raven starred at him unblinkingly. "I'll meditate on that for a while," she finally told him as she moved back into her room and slid the door closed in front of her. Beast Boy sighed heavily, but the weight wasn't off his chest yet.

"Did ya ask her?!" asked Cyborg energetically popping out from behind a corner. He smiled widely as Beast Boy walked past him. "Well? Come on BB!!"

Jumping over the back of the couch Beast Boy grabbed up one of the game controllers. Cyborg followed after. "I'm dying here! Spill Beast Boy, did you ask her?"

"Ask who what?" asked Robin walking up behind them. He leaned against his arms on the back of the couch. "It's nothing, now stop asking!" Beast Boy demanded.

"He was _supposed_ to ask Raven out on a date." Cyborg blurted out with emphasis. Robin laughed alongside his friend, but Beast Boy was not happy about it. "Come on you guys, knock it off!" he demanded.

"Hey Beast Boy, it's okay." Robin told him. "We all knew you like Raven; we were just waiting for the day when you actually got up the nerve to do anything about it."

Once again Beast Boy sported a red look over his normal green and he jumped from the couch dropping his controller. "Wait, who told you guys I like Raven?!" he asked loudly.

"Has Beast Boy declared the love he has for Raven?" sang Starfire dancing into the front room. Beast Boy's mouth dropped open widely. "Oh come on!" he yelled.

Starfire glanced from Beast Boy to Robin confused. "I am afraid I do not understand," she told him. "Did he not declare to her his love?"

"I think she turned him down." Cyborg said pointing at their green friend. "He won't say anything about it."

"Will you guys stop?!" Beast Boy screamed waving his arms up and down. "She didn't say yes and she didn't say no!" "So he _did_ proclaim his love to her!" Starfire sang happily.

"I did not!!" Beast Boy yelled exasperatedly. "I just…asked her out is all." He turned away from his friends crossing his arms. "I didn't tell her anything else."

"Not even one of your jokes?" Starfire asked with a tilt of her head. "If he did that then he'd really not have a chance with her." Cyborg laughed. "Come on you guys, give him a break." Robin told them. "I bet he's just waiting for an answer. Knowing Raven she's probably meditating over it for a while."

"You were spying too weren't ya?" Beast Boy inquired. Robin laughed nervously rubbing the back of his head. "I was curious."

"As am I!" Starfire exclaimed. "What is this spying you speak of?"

Beast Boy shook his head. "Never mind Star. I'm going outside to wait." The three of them watched as he walked out of the T tower then looked at each other. "Betcha five bucks she says yes." Robin bet. Cyborg laughed an easy win. "You got yourself a deal!" He shook hands with the young crime fighter and Starfire giggled. "Oh I do hope everything turns out okay!"

It was cold outside, but it was nothing Beast Boy was concerned about. "This is nothing. It's…brisk! Yeah, that's what it is! Brisk!" He broke the trail of frozen snot that dripped from his nose and pretended they were chopsticks before tossing them. "Okay, so it's a _little_ bit cold…it's nothing I can't handle." With that he morphed into a chinchilla and sighed happily. "Like I said…nothing." He smiled proudly.

"Beast Boy?"

Immediately he morphed back and turned. "Raven?" She looked as indifferent as she ever had. "So? Will you?" he asked eagerly. Her expression didn't change.

**A/N:** I didn't want to make it too short or too long so I thought here was good. Let me know what you guys think, I don't care if you scream it at me! I can't really hear you so feel free! X3


	2. Chapter 2

REMEMBER THIS IS RAVEN AND BEAST BOY. 

A/N: Okay, so it's chapter two. I can only hope it does okay…I'm so used to writing shonen ai, this is kinda strange…ho boy…but I actually have reviewers! People _enjoy_ this story! Hurray!

Paladin-kriss. Thanks. I will, so here's the second chapter!

Acosta Perez Jose Ramiro. I'm glad you like it. :D Here's another chapter!

Noble Paladin. Hey! I happen to like straight pairings! Even if I'm not completely myself...But still, thanks for the review.../sends blue boy bunnies on pogosticks after you/ _Now_ it's the end of the world.

Raven'sWinterRaine. No need to bring out your camels! Here is more, just for you! See how nice I am/backs away from flying camels/ Me beith a nice person! Nice camels...

Mydirt09. Uhm, I think they're all around the age of seventeen...

Darkempressraven96. Well this chapter was made for you! Hope you continue to enjoy it!

RanmaAllen. Yay! You have an ff acount! And I'm glad you like it so far! Here's an update!

A/N: CUPCAKES FOR EVERYONE!!!!!!!! I LOVE YOU ALL!!! 

"One Date With Me" 

No ownership 

X2

Beast Boy starred at her, his heart doing flips, jumping jacks, and running a marathon within the time it took for him to breathe. "Have you had enough time to think about it?" he asked nervously. He swallowed hard.

"That depends. Have you had enough time to come up with a joke that's actually funny?" Raven demanded.

"I'm not sure…" Beast Boy answered with his hand behind his neck. "All I can think of is sarcasm right at the moment and it's not helping me whatsoever!!" His ears lifted as did the corners of his mouth when she giggled. It felt as if his heart had given up on the marathon it decided to run and collapsed altogether. She thought something he said was funny. _That's a good sign…right?_ he wondered.

With a small smile she stepped toward him and he straightened his shoulders instinctively. Her hand found his shoulders and lay there gently. Her face stayed unchanged and he swallowed hard. She was making him so nervous. "Beast Boy?" He couldn't answer her right away and she spoke before he could. "I have thought about it." He waited even more anxiously. When her arms wrapped around his shoulders he wasn't sure if it was her way of letting him down easily or saying yes.

"R-Raven?" he stuttered.

"Don't start or I will change my mind."

His eyes sparkled brightly and he hugged her back tightly. "Don't worry," he whispered near her ear. "I don't plan on ruining this." Pulling away he showed off his near enormous toothy smile. Even though she glanced away blushing just slightly, she smiled as well.

"Where would you like to go?" Beast Boy asked energetically taking hold of her hand. He watched as her expression finally changed. Her eyes widened just a bit and she glanced downward. "What do you mean?" she asked.

"I mean, you get to pick wherever you want to go. Wherever you want, that's where we'll go. I won't let our first date suck on ice."

"Well, how about the movies then?" Raven suggested almost shyly still looking to the ground.

Beast Boy laughed. "Sounds fine by me. We can get popcorn, candy, and maybe even corn dogs!" Now she glanced up at him. "Don't push it," she warned him. He laughed nervously. "Sorry. No pushing it here."

At his nervous laughter she hugged him again. "I don't understand…" "Huh?" "But I'm…glad you asked me."

Leaning up on her tiptoes so she reached his height, she gently pressed her lips against his cheek. She wasn't sure what this could bring about in her powers, but she realized she was willing to risk it. However, she was certain that if the first date was a dread she would never do it again.

Pulling away she set her hand next to his, letting him grab her smaller fingers with his somewhat larger ones. She found the warmth comfortable, reassuring, and she walked like that back into the T tower where everyone waited…positioned around the front door as if plastered to it. Raven glared at them as if they had all become Beast Boy. "What…are you doing?" she demanded.

All three of them began to whistle, pretending they had no idea what she was talking about. They did until her figure glowed black and they, like Beast Boy, got scared of her. Robin was the first to speak up. "We just wanted to see how things were going, that's all!" he told them standing next to Cyborg.

"Yes. Please, how was the exchanging of love between you two?" Starfire inquired innocently. However innocent it was, it made both Beast Boy and Raven blush. "On Tamaran, when one is to show their love for someone else, they recite all twelve hundred versus of the Tamaranian love theme! Nothing is more romantic."

"Maybe not to you." Raven mumbled under her breath. She looked next to her as Beast Boy nudged her with his elbow. He winked at her. "Speaking of, he Robin? Remember how you were looking for a way to tell Starfire how you felt? Well how about reciting all twelve hundre versus? You heard her, she thinks nothing is more _romantic_," he emphasized the word romantic.

"You wish to recite the Tamaranian love theme to me?!" Starfire squealed floating over next to Robin with heart shaped eyes. Robin looked away nervously, blushing hard, and Raven giggled under her breath and Beast Boy laughed out loud. "Look, Starfire...I..." Robin wasn't sure how to finish his sentence. It was tru he liked Starfire, but like Beast Boy, he didn't know how to tell her.

"Come on Robin, we all know you like Starfire." Beast Boy said. "We're just waiting to see if you do anything." He laughed as Robin glared at him, cruel irony not being something he apparently liked.

"...I...don't know all twelve hundred versus of the Tamaranian love theme..." Robin recovered. He sighed. However, his victory was short lived when Starfire grabbed his hands and began dragging him out of the room. "That is okay! I shall teach you every verse! Come!"

Robin looked back, reaching a desperate hand out to Cyborg. "Wait! At least tell me what she said!" he yelled. "Oh right!" Cyborg remembered. He turned to Beast Boy and Raven. "So??? What did she say???"

A very slight pink flush layered Raven's cheeks just under her eyes. "I said..." She side-glanced Beast Boy and he squeezed her hand encouragingly. "Yes. I said yes."

Cyborg's mouth fell to the floor with a loud clang. "ARE YOU SERIOUS?!" he shouted. "That means I win!" Robin shouted from down the hall. "You owe me five bucks Cyborg!" "Go recite your poetry man!" Cyborg shouted back.

"Nice to know you guys put a bet on us." Raven grumbled with a sweat-drop.

"Guess that means they don't think we can survive as a couple." Beast Boy said raising an irritated brow. "No! It doesn't mean anything like that!" Cyborg explained, now wishing Robin and Starfire were still in the room. He rose from the couch and began inching away, laughing nervously. "Uh, hey, wait for me Starfire!" he yelled turning tail and running down the hall. "I wanna learn the twelve hundred versus too!"

Beast Boy laughed. "I guess he'd rather put up with Tamaranian culture than us."

With a small smile Raven glanced away. "So when would you like to go?" She gasped when she felt his lips kiss up against her cheek and she looked back at his smiling face. "Whenever you're ready," he told her.

"Now seems like a pretty good time." Raven gave him another small smile. One of the many things about her he liked so much. Wrapping his arm around her shoulder he walked with her out of the T tower.

****

Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg...

"You still owe me five bucks." Robin mumbled under his breath as Starfire recited lines.

"Yeah...well..." "Any questions friends?" Starfire interrupted. "Robin has one!" Cyborg yelled pointing down at Robin. Robin glowered. Starfire looked at him curiously. "Yes Robin?"

"How do you tell someone you're gonna kill them in Tamaranian?" Robin asked glarin at Cyborg, who laughed nervously.

A/N: Well, that's it for the second chapter. There are points where it's harder then others to keep everyone in character, especially Raven. It's certainly a challenge, but it's one I'm enjoying all the way. X3 


End file.
